Blanche Sitznski (Earth-616)
' Real Name:' Blanche Sitznski *'Current Alias:' Anaconda *'Aliases:' Ana, Blondie *'Affiliation:' **Serpent Solutions **Army of Evil **Serpent Squad (formerly) **Roxxon Energy Corporation (formerly) **Femizons (formerly) **Six Pack (formerly) **Legion Accursed (formerly) **Doom Maidens (formerly) *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Single *'Occupation:' **Professional criminal **Physical trainer (formerly) **Steelworker (formerly) *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 6'2" *'Weight:' 222 lbs *'Eyes:' Green *'Hair:' Blonde *'Unusual Features:' **Scales on face, neck, and chest **Small fins on cheeks *'Origin:' Mutate *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Origin Blanche Sitznski, a steelworker, was selected by executives of the Roxxon Oil Company to be a special agent in covert operations. At the Mutagenics Laboratory of Roxxon's subsidiary, the Brand Corporation, Blanche was bioengineered to have various permanent serpentine adaptations. Powers and Abilities Powers Limb Elongation: Anaconda's arms are normally two feet in length from wrist to armpit, and her legs are normally 35 inches in length from ankle to hip. However, the bioengineering process she underwent grants her the ability to elongate her limbs to one and a half times their normal length. When doing so, the muscle tissue of her limbs gorge with blood and swell to many times their normal size, thereby giving them the appearance of large snakes. Her limbs are capable of generating up to 125 pounds of pressure per square inch, which is enough force to deform a steel tube two feet in diameter and one inch thick. Amphibious Physiology: Anaconda possesses gills gained through surgical placement that allow her to extract oxygen from the water to breathe. She is able to survive and breathe while underwater indefinitely, as well as on land. Superhuman Strength: The bioengineering process has augmented Anaconda's musculature to superhuman levels. At her peak, she possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift approximately two tons. However, while using her strength to constrict rather than to lift, she possesses a grip that can only be broken by someone whose strength exceeds her own by at least a factor of 30. Superhuman Swimming Speed: Anaconda is capable of propelling herself through the water at speeds beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human swimmer. At her peak, she can propel herself at speeds of about 30 miles per hour. Superhuman Stamina: Anaconda's superior musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of any ordinary human. At her peak, she can exert herself for several hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. Superhuman Durability: Roxxon's bioengineering process has fortified the cellular structure of Anaconda's bodily tissue, making it more resistant to physical injury than the body of a normal human. She can withstand great impact forces, such as falls from great heights or being struck by a superhumanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little or no injury to herself. Superhuman Agility: Anaconda's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Regenerative Healing Factor: Should Anaconda be injured, her body's highly efficient metabolism enables her to heal any non-lethal injuries many times faster and more extensively than an orindary human. Injuries such as puncture wounds, slashes, or bullet wounds can completely heal within a matter of hours. More serious injuries, such as a broken bone, can fully mend within a few days. It is not known if her accelerated healing powers afford her increased resistance to drugs and disease or if they grant her an extended lifespan. Abilities Formidable Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Anaconda is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. She typically prefers using street-fighting techniques while incorporating her ability to elongate her limbs. Her favorite method is to simply ensnare her opponents in her limbs and constrict them until they lose consciousness or expire due to the immense pressure. Category:Individuals Category:Serpent Solutions Category:Army of Evil Category:Serpent Squad Category:Roxxon Energy Corporation Category:Femizons Category:Six Pack Category:Legion Accursed Category:Doom Maidens Category:Americans Category:Criminals Category:Physical Trainers Category:Steelworkers Category:Females Category:6'2" Category:222 lbs Category:Green Eyes Category:Blond Hair Category:Scales Category:Fins Category:Gills Category:Mutates Category:Earth-616 Category:Born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Category:Elasticity Category:Amphibious Physiology Category:Aquatic Respiration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Swimming Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Martial Arts Category:Street Fighting Category:Serpentine Physiology